


Dear Diary

by TheBrokenPuppetOfSociety



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenPuppetOfSociety/pseuds/TheBrokenPuppetOfSociety
Summary: Dear Diary,Hello. It's nice to see you, and even though you can't hear me, as you aren't capable of hearing, I have a feeling that we will become very close through your pages. You are a beautiful book you know, covered in fine leather, and soon, my name will be written in your pages, along with all of my deepest secrets. I hope you keep them.- Minu (Spelled 민으)





	Dear Diary

Dear Diary, It's nice to write for the first time, seeing as a diary will always keep your secrets, when humans can't. I've found that out firsthand many times. But on the bright side, at least now I can spend my time doing something useful for once. I am happy to say, it's snowing outside. Bright snow, all collecting outside, creating a long and large plane of snow, as far as I can see and then more. It's dark now, the sun has set and the moon risen. I write carefully, trying to make sure that from under this tree, the snowflakes that make it through the evergreen canopy will not touch you. I find that when the water dries, you will be able to see the place where it once embraced the pages will be forever remembered by the book. I love the cold, and however unadvisable it might be to stay out here for long, I still will stay, protected by only my thin hoodie and these few trees. I wish I could be able to stay frozen in a moment, always just enjoying something that takes forever to truly enjoy, but I know that if I did, I'd only ever see one of these beautiful melancholy moments, and if I had stayed at the first one I had seen, I never would've seen this one, the other ones before it, and the ones I have not seen yet, but may see if I leave. I know I'm a bit over the top, but this is the first time someone every would listen. There's just so much in this world and not enough time to experience it all. Today is Valentine's day. The worst holiday created by man, in my opinion. It only represents pain and heartbreak. I used to enjoy this holiday, the candies that kids would hand out, the cards that were probably just scribbled out the night before. But that was when I was a boy. Too young to understand the things that would soon find me, making me the product of a rushed childhood. People decorated, putting up pink and red hearts and streamers, and there were even some balloons scattered around. I saw a girl with her friends happily laughing at a card she got, and I passed what must've been 10 notes around in my English class alone! Some people act funny around Valentine's day, like this one boy who passed out cupcakes to certain pretty girls. He'd bow, holding out the cupcake, and say, 'My lady, I have slain the dragon and taken his cupcake stash, would you like one?', or something similar before giving them a smile and then swaggering off. One girl actually turned out to be allergic to milk, and he acted even funnier, saying, 'By my honor, I am so sorry! To think I could've accidentally poisoned such a fair maiden, I would've turned in myself for such treason!' Some other boys were not quite successful, like one boy who handed out candy to just about anyone, but whenever he handed out candy to a boy, he loudly said, 'No homo bro!', before laughing and walking away. Once he got caught by a teacher (who also has a lesbian daughter), and he got all of his candy confisticated and a detention to top it off. I guess today was okay, but I still wish that the snow had trapped me before I could even get here. Mother is calling me inside now, so I'll have to finish up. It's been nice to write. \- Minu (Spelled 민으)


End file.
